Ben 10/Aliens
Strongarms Powers: *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Hardness *High Jumps *Aditional Par of Arms Iconic Color: Red Name: Pun of Strong and Fourarms from Ben 10 Franchise Polish name: Silnoręki Original franchise aliens resembles: *Fourarms Speedakill Powers: *Sonic Speed *Enhanced Reflex *Enhanced Agility *Sharp Claws and Blades Iconic Color: Blue Name: Pun of Kill Speed and Overkill Polish name: Szybkobójca Original franchise aliens resembles: *XLR8 *Fasttrack Psykick Powers: *Enhanced Intelligence **Fast Calculations *Telekinesis **Moving Objects *Telepathy **Reading Thoughts **Entering into Dreams and Nightmares **Controlling them **Communicating with Thoughts **Making Headache *Mesmerism **Hypnosis **Creating Illusions *Levitation Iconic Color: Pink Name: Pun of Psychic and Kick Polish name: Psychikop Original franchise aliens resembles: *Mewtwo... yes he's pokémon but whatever *Grey Matter Flider Powers: *Fast flight and levitation *Aerokinesis **Partial atmokinesis **Wind dash *Invisibility and invincibility **Also is capable to hide from radars Iconic Color: White Name: Pun of Flight and Glider Polish name: Szybulot Original franchise aliens resembles: *Jet Ray and Big Chill a little bit Side information *He is second after The Xth to be the fastest flying alien of Ben. Hellhot Powers: *Pyrokinesis *Lavakinesis Iconic Color: Yellow Name: Pun of Hot as Hell Polish name: Pieklący Original franchise aliens resembles: *Heatblast Aquoblast Powers: *Hydrokinesis **Partial Atmokinesis *Cryokinesis *Water Breathing *Scuba Diving *Fast Swimming Iconic Color: Cyan Name: Pun of Aqua and Blast Polish name: Wodochłost Original franchise aliens resembles: *Water Hazard *Ripjaws *Goop Geodash Powers: *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Hardness *Geokinesis **Mud Manipulation **Sand Manipulation **Rock Manipulation **Ground Manipulation Iconic Color: Orange Name: Pun of Geoid and Dash Polish name: Geozderzenie Original franchise aliens resembles: *Gravattack *Rocks *Sandbox Bio-Vined Powers: *Florakinesis **Vines Manipulation **Tree Manipulation *Partial Faunakinesis **Insects Control **Wild Animals Control *Body Regeneration *Photosynthesis *Life Power Manipulation **Life Power Absorption Iconic Color: Green Name: Pun of Biology and Vine Polish name: Bio-Pnący Original franchise aliens resembles: *Wildvine *Atomix Gemystical Powers: *Magic **Future gasing *Crystalkinesis Iconic Color: Purple Polish name: Klejnotyczny Original franchise aliens resembles: *Chromastone *Snare-Oh *Diamondhead *Anodyte *Naylian Informations Gemystical forms: *Cloaked mystery wizard- all-body cloaked with coat made of magic wraps, and only black-diamond-shape-hole with glowing whitish-greenish eye. *Uncloaked mystery wizard- some parts of body as neck, head, shoulders, forarms, legs are covered with parts of wraps or wrap-capes. *Crystal warrior- without "skirt-ish" and "cape-ish" and "head-ish" wraps. *Crystal/Magic aura form- energy looking a like form, just like Anodyte. *Pure diamond form-Diamond head arms, additional crystal spikes on elbows and chest, bigger chest, and only notable bandages are on his neck (scarf with to ends) on his belt, legs/boots and arms. *Full mummy form- a fully Snare-Oh-ish form that has bit of energy strips in some parts of body and crystal spikes comming from other ones. *Pure crystal form- Speed, fast and sharp form made mostly of his pink crystals over his body. Really sharp and dangerous. *Crystal unit form- A Sims-a-like crystal rainbow-waveing inside and orbiting 8 colored crystal shards, with omnitrix inside of rainbow crystal. *The rune form- A more-grayish stone color, less pink shards on body as well as no bandages and some glowing runes and stripes on body. The Xth Powers: *Partially Omnipotent *See down below Iconic Color: Black Polish name: X-ty (czyt. Iksty) Original franchise aliens resembles: *Mostly Upgrade *Partially Alien X *Cannonbolt *Eye Guy *Ditto *Echo Echo *Frankenstrike *Goop Abilities and "Modes" Stored Locally in second core: #Ability to shape-shifting and also mass gaining by mater absorption, elasticity, regeneration, density and size changing etc. #*Also generations whips, vines and spikes from body #*Also transforming into round-humanoids like Cannonbolt #*Density changing allows him to be a slime, goop, solid body, water-a-like substance or gas/swarm-a-like cloud nanochips, all controlled by Triple-Memory-Core Unit in those forms, also it allows him to gain big mass in small body, like Cannonbolt one and small mass in colosal body, like Way Big one. #*Self-duplication mode that allows him to make copies of himself controlled by one of them remotely #*Matery, liquids and mass absorption #Technokinesis and technopathy #*Cyberkinesis, data etc. #*Mechakinesis, mechanics etc. Downloaded to third core from Primus data bases, stored temporary: #Echokinesis, sound waves manipulations, sound blasts and other stuff #Electrokinesis #Camouflage mode #*Changing shape, color also ability to be invincible and invisible #Aerokinesis (partial) by fans and turbines #Photokinesis, making light etc. #Magnetokinesis and ferrokinesis, metal manipulation and magnetism #Drill mode #Energy-Manipulation Mode, allows to absorb and control almost every energy in universe, also control it and projecting energy things #*Energy projection #*Energy weapons and things building and projection #*Energy absorption #Heater Mode and Fridger Mode also termokinesis and partial pyro- and cryokinesis #Scuba-Jet Mode, that makes him Jet-Ray-a-like form that allows him to fly and swim fast etc. Downloaded to third core from Primus data bases, stored temporary, advanced ones: #Teleportation and moleculokinesis #Time traveling and chronokinesis #Telepathy, telekinesis and mesmerism (something like Psykick abilities, but artificial ones) #*Also moving objects remotely #Toxickinesis, toxic wastes, liquids and gases #Nuclear reactor mode #Bio-Lab mode (something like Bio-Vined abilities, but artificial ones) #Magic-Crystal mode (something like Gemystical abilities, but artificial ones) After alien-evolution and downloading and combining every single ability held on Primus and locally in his mind: #Ten Mode (randomized abilities forced without his will through his body just to make him fun fighting some easier bad guys and minions) #God Mode (combination of every another mode making him Alien X-a-like titan) Informations *He has three memory cores: **First one is for user brain (that holds whole memory, information and data from any user's brain) **Second of them is for local data about most of alien physical and physiological functions (as moving, shapeshifting, regenrating, some basic forms of limbs and basic energy powers as energy blasts or electricity shockwaves) in other worlds BIOS. **And the third one is to downloading and reading temporaly stored data and informations from the Primus' Omnimorph Data Cores. ***There's a lot of Data Cores that stores information about almost everything Omnimorph can actually do. ***Every single of them corresponds to another Omnimorph power, like quantum physics, teleportation and molecular manipulation, time travelling etc. ***Azmuth said in one point of time he could make Data Core that would be responsible for giving Omnimorphs ability to remote manipulate and fracture the fabric of reality and almost every-single-thing in whole entire universe, but obviously if it would be made, he wouldn't have possibility to deactivate that disc, as omnipotent Omnimorph would recreate or copy that Data Core and use it without any limit. *Third Data core is fully unlocked after hacking into Plumbers' Maintenance, where The-X-th finds out access-keys to every-single Data Core on Primus **While he was doing so, he also got information about capabilities of every else Ben's Omnitrix forms' capabilities. **After he did so, he is able then to get access to every single data storing unit in entire universe as The-X-Th and also he's able to get access to every single mind in entire universe using Psykick. **That caused Ben's Psykick, Gemystical and The-X-th almost omnipotent aliens. *In S02E09, Ben with Omnitrix wielders to deactivate Anti-Omni-Morph go to Primus to temporaly switch off cores to make enemy easier to fight. On Primus after battle, they finds out some other disabled data cores to Omnimatrixes and Omnimorphs such will allow them to Ultimate/Evolve alien forms and allow Omni-Morph to get some experimental abilities and powers (see above). **That also makes Ben is capable to transform into Ultimate Xth that makes him capable to download every ability from Primus and make him truly Omnipotent in his God Mode, as it is seen in very last episode "Here Comes That End".